slade and oliver vs damien
by jediknigh5
Summary: A little AU for the season finale. Set in the same universe as my previous stories "Slade joins the suicide squad" and "Slade and Oliver vs Malcolm."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Note: This is a sequal to both "Slade joins the Suicide Squad" and " Slade and Oliver against Malcolm." I theorized that Diggle was the one who died, which makes these three stories AU. At any rate, enjoy.

.

Oliver looked at these recruits, all of him had tried to kill Oliver at one time or another. He'd also dated one, and another had been like a brother. Slade Wilson, Bejamin Turner, Carrie Cutter, and Helena Bertanelli. Lyla said they were reliable, they could be counted on, at least for this mission.

.

Oliver: I didn't know Helena was on the Suicide Squad.

Lyla: Calling it one squad, singular, was a bit of an error. Truth is she's been with Argus since the summer of 2014, pardoned with the rest of them.

Oliver: Are you all mercenaries now?

Ben: Pretty much. My loyalty lies only with the highest bidder. The way mrs Diggle explains it, Damien Darhk wants to wipe out the entire world, killing all of us. ARGUS is willing to let us keep our lives and our freedom. That makes ARGUS the highest bidder.

Oliver: Fair enough.

Lyla: What about your friend, the flash?

Oliver: He's busy.

Lyla: The fate of the world rests on us stopping HIVE.

Oliver; He's trying to stop all universes from being wiped out.

Lyla: Okay, he's excused. We have a location on Darhk's operation. Darhk himself is on the street, just waiting for the end.

Oliver; I'll take him out.

Helena: Need help with that?

Oliver: No. The city can't be saved by costumed vigilanties. I'll fight Darhk, as Oliver Queen. The rest, disable his missles. If I don't make it, the city needs a martyr who could fight the darkness in the light of day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

Oliver Queen fought Damien Darhk on the streets of Star City. Oliver had his allies take out HIVE's operations, disarm the missles. Other allies, citizens of Star City, fought HIVE soldiers on the streets. They were ordinary people, fighting for their city, their homes, but Oliver knew some would die in this effort. Damien Darhk no longer no longer had his magick, but he had still been trained by the League of assasins, on an equal level with Ra's Al-ghul himself. Damien grabbed Oliver Queen, and threw him across the street. Someone helped Oliver up. At first he looked like a homeless man, until Oliver saw his eye-patch.

.

Oliver: Slade?

Slade: Yeah.

Oliver: What about the missles?

Slade: Disarmed. What do you say we take down the man who ordered them launched.

.

Oliver looked around, Laurel, Helena, Carrie, Ben, Quentin, all were fighting alongside Star City in plain clothes. Oliver and Slade fought Darhk together. It was like old times. But Oliver was still wounded, and Darhk knocked him down again. He then grabbed Slade by the throat, just barely giving him enough air to talk.

.

Darhk: Answer me this. Why do you resist my end. I offer you an end to your pain, a chance to be with your wife and child, to be with Shado again.

Slade: I will see them again. When I do, I want to be able to say I did some good.

Darhk: You choose a life of pain without them.

Slade: You let your pain destroy you a long time ago, I'm going to live with mine.

Darhk: No, you won't.

Oliver: Yes, he will.

.

As Damien Darhk turned around Oliver Queen stabbed him in the eye, seeming to kill him. He was probably dead, but just to be safe, Slade took a sword and chopped Damien Darhk's head off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

Note: This chapter makes use of the "Legends of Tomorrow" episode Star city 2046. I may have gotten the age of Diggle's son wrong.

.

Oliver and his team were taking a few minutes to relax. HIVE was defeated, Damien Darhk was dead. It was then that Sara returned. Laurel and Quentin quickly embraced her. Sara was shocked to see Slade Wilson here, but Laurel and their father assured her he was on their team, at least for now. Sara later spoke to Oliver in private.

.

Sara: Sorry I couldn't be here to lend a hand.

Oliver: I understand, you had your own battles to fight.

Sara: Yes I did. I'm also sorry about John.

Oliver: Thank you, he was a good man.

Sara: This might sound weird, is there any chance Lyla is pregnant?

Oliver: Actually yes. She found out shortly after Malcolm murdered him. How did you know?

Sara: I traveled to the year 2046. You were still alive, most of us were dead. John Diggle's son was helping you fight against Slade's son, whom I'm fairly certain hasn't been born yet.

Oliver: I thought the whole point of going on a time machine was to prevent a dystopian future.

Sara; Yeah, I can't be sure we succeeded.

Oliver: Maybe we did. Maybe today, we gave Slade a new chance, where he can raise his child without hate.

Sara; I hope you're right, because if you're not...

Oliver: Then our feud will continue into the next generation. I haven't forgotten that Slade murdered my mother. But at some point, we have to learn to forgive, for the sake of our children.


End file.
